


No Longer Alone

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Healing, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: After the world tour Branch and a few others go around and help rebuild the different tribes’ homes. Branch meets Henry when he is in Lonesome Flats. He owns the clothing store and notices how awkward and talented Branch is. The blue troll works himself sick and when Henry finds him he takes care of him. The two grow closer.
Relationships: Branch/Henry(OC)
Kudos: 5





	No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.  
> 'Thoughts'

Thanks to Branch and a few other trolls skilled in construction Troll City had taken no time at all to be built. It was now better than before. Mant shops had been expanded and upgraded. That was why Branch had left Troll City to help the others. He had learned from Poppy that some tribes were having some trouble getting things built. He wanted to help them.

He had taken a hot air balloon so that he could bring with him tools and supplies. Delta Dawn had been surprised to see him.

“Howdy Branch. What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Poppy mentioned that you guys were having trouble rebuilding.” He said.

“Yeah. We’ve had a draught and a few fires have set us back.” She frowned.

“Well I’m offering my services. I even brought some supplies.” He said.

“Really?” She was surprised.

“Yes really.”

She smiled. “Thanks Branch. Follow me and I’ll take you to the current construction site.”

“Okay.”

They were working on rebuilding the hospital. Delta Dawn wanted the necessary buildings built first. Luckily they had managed to build their homes first before the fire had taken their supplies. The blue troll worked hard and thanks to him they were able to get back on track. Once the necessary buildings were finished he began helping the others build the rest. He was soon helping to rebuild Henry’s Clothing Store.

“Henry?” Delta called out.

“Coming!” A troll called out.

Soon an orange skinned centaur troll walked over to them. His hair was dark red and the horse part of him was white. His eyes were a warm brown. His mustache and tail were also red. He was wearing a dark blue plaid shirt with a light blue denim vest. His cowboy hat was a light brown. He eyed Branch with curiosity and wondered why he was there.

“Good afternoon Delta Dawn.” He greeted her.

“Afternoon. This here is Branch. He’s helping us rebuild.” She introduced him. “He’s going to help you rebuild your store.”

Henry looked at Branch. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He said awkwardly.

“I’ll see you two later.” Delta said before she walked off.

“I better get to work.” The blue troll said.

“Okay.”

As they worked Branch asked a few questions about the store. Henry answered them. He asked Branch about his tribe in return.

As they talked Henry found that Branch was a really awkward troll. He was very talented in construction but had a hard time talking with Henry. The orange troll noticed that Branch didn’t seem used to being complimented.

Another thing he noticed was Branch’s close. They were beyond repair. They were so patched up that there was no way to patch it up even more. The patches were falling apart as well. He thought back to when he saw them perform the day they first came to Lonesome Flats and realised the clothes he had been wearing were the only time he had seen Branch in new clothes.

He quickly made up some new clothes for Branch. He made sure they were in Branch’s style. He then gave them to the troll.

“Here you are Branch.” He said.

“Thanks.” He looked at the clothes in confusion.

“You’re welcome. I noticed that yours seemed to be beyond repair.” He said.

“Oh. Well, um, thanks again.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled.

After that the two got back to work. The next day Henry had gotten to the store and stopped short. On the ground was Branch. He quickly ran over to him. To his relief Branch was breathing. He seemed to be unconscious. He picked the blue troll up and took him to the doctor.

The doctor checked him over. Informed Henry that the blue troll had worked himself sick. He would need plenty of rest and fluids. He wasn’t to let the troll get up for at least a few days.

“Why me?” He asked.

“We are short on supplies. I don’t have the resources to take care of him. I can find someone else if you don’t.” He said.

“No that’s fine. I’ll take him back with me.” He said.

“Good.”

Henry picked Branch up and took him back to his house. He goes to the guest bedroom and sets it up. He placed Branch on the bed and covered him. He left the room to let Branch get some rest.


End file.
